Polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) is known for its non melt- fabricability, i.e. it has a melt viscosity which is so high, e.g. at least 10.sup.8 Pa.multidot.s at 380.degree. C., that it does not flow in the molten condition. Consequently, the PTFE cannot be fabricated by the usual melt-fabrication process of extrusion, including injection molding. Instead, fabrication processes have been developed which do not involve melt flow. For the fine powder type of PTFE, wherein the PTFE is fibrillatible when subjected to shear, the PTFE is paste extruded, which is a low temperature (less than 75.degree. C.) extrusion process carried out on a mixture of the fine powder type of PTFE and lubricating oil. The granular type of PTFE is fabricated by compression molding, which involves filling the mold with cold granular PTFE, and then subjecting it to compression by a ram and heating to form the molded article. Among the problems associated with paste extrusion is the need to remove the lubricant after paste extrusion. Compression molding of granular PTFE is limited to simple shapes. Neither type of PTFE is injection moldable, whereby when intricate shapes of the PTFE are desired, they have to be machined from compression molded blocks of PTFE.